


Firestar Brings About Bad Luck

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: an encounter we have all had with our catsexcept it's grantaire's encounter with the cat resident of the JBMR household, whom Bossuet named FirestarWrituary Day 9: Crack
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Firestar Brings About Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to my friend abby for helping me make bossuet a the loser nerd he would be in the modern era

“Don’t,” Grantaire commanded.

Firestar’s ear twitched.

“Please don’t.”

He sniffed the mug, sitting on a table at least ten feet from the couch where Grantaire sat. He weighed getting off the couch against sweeping up broken ceramic. Neither option was ideal.

“Star. Don’t do this.”

He batted at the mug. “Mreow.”

“No. So help me God.”

He nudged it with his head.

“What can I give you instead? Affection? Salmon?”

The next meow was angrier. Grantaire’s offerings were insufficient. He winced as Firestar pushed the mug over the edge. It landed with a crack.

Grantaire sighed. The mug was Bossuet’s.


End file.
